


Sonic X-treme: A story Rewritten

by Chip_Tater



Category: Sonic X
Genre: Because there are kids, Brotherly Love, Chaos Emeralds, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, For cursing and maybe some adult themes, Friendship is Magic, Gay Bashing, Gay Robots, Gen, Giant Robots, Gotta Go Fast, Hijinks & Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm winging this entire story, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Maybe I actually don't know yet, Maybe when/if Chris gets to be over 18 in this story, My First Work in This Fandom, Okay bye, Older Characters, Robots, animal abuse but not really, but not like SEX, explosions and destruction, i am bad, i don't know yet, might get a bit more mature later, whoops wrong fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chip_Tater/pseuds/Chip_Tater
Summary: After an intense battle with Dr. Eggman, Sonic winds up crash landed on Earth. He's found by a young fourteen year old boy named Chris Thorndyke after Chris saves him from nearly drowning in the pool. And from that moment forward, their destinies are intertwined. Day after day, Chris, Sonic and friends thwart Dr. Eggman's evil plans to take over the world with the help of the Chaos Emeralds while trying to find a way to get Sonic and his friends home again.





	Sonic X-treme: A story Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> Sonic X doesn't belong to me! sonic X belongs to Hajime Kamegaki . I think. Correct me if I'm wrong. This is my first time writing a Sonic fanfic. Honestly, not what I thought I'd ever be writing lmao  
But here I am. I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review/comment and kudos if you liked it! Of course, this won't be exactly like the show Sonic X but it will share a lot of similarities. For starters, Chris is fourteen+ in this fanfic. And certain relationships are different as well. But no Sonic/Chris. Because that's weird imo. Sonic and Chris are simply friends, brothers even. That is all.  
I don't wanna hold you too long, so... Enjoy the story!

Chris Thorndyke sighed softly as he readjusted his scarf, burrowing his face deeper into it. Despite his attempts to hide away in his warm clothing, the cold found ways to get through, causing Chris to shiver gently. He wore a long sleeve shirt, a heavy jacket and even a heavy green coat on but he could still feel the icy wind piercing his skin. At least his hands were warm, covered with his fuzzy black gloves and buried deep into his coat pockets. Of all the seasons, Chris hated winter the most. He got sick more then and it was always a hundred degrees below freezing! Well, maybe not that cold but it sure felt like it most days. Maybe it would have been better if Chris had someone to spend the days with but lately his parents were more busy with work. And all of Chris’ friends were back where he used to live. After the move, Chris found it hard to make friends. He wasn’t entirely sure he even wanted to. Nobody here was like his friends back home. He couldn’t relate to them or even find common interests with them. Chris honestly just felt like the odd one out all the time. He figured it’d be better to just stay in the back, unnoticed. His parents sometimes pressured him to find others he could hang out with, but Chris had convinced them – and himself – that he was okay with being alone. It wasn’t that bad.

  
Today was a particularly harsh cold day, though. The wind seemed icier than it usually was and it felt almost as though there were invisible glass shards in the wind. It felt like they were cutting at his face and other exposed skin, even though he had no cuts or anything. It just stung and hurt a little. Maybe it was beginning to snow and what Chris was feeling was the beginnings of hail or something. He sure hoped not, he hated snow. Chris stared straight ahead, watching people pass by and cars zoom by on his left. He just had to hurry up and get to the store. Then he could return home, bundling up on the couch to watch some movie marathons. Today was throwback Thursday. They were gonna be showing all the old sitcoms and such. Which Chris didn’t particularly care for but it was something to pass the time. He wondered if he should get more chocolate this time or more popcorn and such.

  
When Chris finally arrived at the store, he stopped in his tracks as he read the sign on the door.

  
**‘CLOSED DUE TO FAMILY EMERGENCY.’**

  
Chris groaned and turned on his heels, beginning to slowly walk away. There was another store he could go to but he had to walk all the way back the other way. It was at least a twenty minute walk. Plus it wasn’t exactly close to his house. Chris hated his parents for moving into a house that was more secluded from the town. And why weren’t there more stores nearby? There were more clothing stores, video game stores, and beauty supply stores around here. And liquor stores. Chris groaned again and started to walk faster. He wished he had a bike or something. He decided to just go straight home instead of heading to the other store. It was too far and he was already too cold. He would just have to deal with the snacks that he already had, which was probably Twizzlers, Cheetos, potato chips, marshmallows, and maybe some chocolate mix. He couldn’t remember if he had any popcorn left from last week. He sure hoped he did. What was a movie marathon without popcorn? Chris smiled a little at that and sighed, shivering lightly against the cold. He hated the cold so much.

* * *

Chris sighed contently as he was hit with a wave of warmth as soon as he stepped into his house. He quickly shut the door and started taking everything off, kicking his shoes off by the door. He hung up his coat and jacket, and then headed straight for the kitchen. He needed to get some food in him already. Chris first opened the cabinets, checking for what snacks he might have._ I see chips, Cheetos, twizzlers, marshmallows, crackers, chocolate mix, and some cake mix! Though maybe a cake is a bit much._ Chris shrugged and started scooping things off the shelves. Next, he checked the fridge for drinks. All of that was sure to make him thirsty, so he would need a few drinks to keep his mouth and throat from drying up. _Milk for the chocolate. Good. Half a bottle of apple juice, a few cans of orange soda and two gallons of water in the back. I suppose the orange soda will do for now._ Chris reached into the fridge and grabbed the six cans of orange soda. He placed them on the counter and then started preparing his ‘meal’.

  
Chris mixed up the chips and Cheetos, putting Twizzlers in a separate bowl. Then, he dumped the marshmallows in another bowl and even put some crackers on a plate. Next to the crackers, he put a small bowl of dip. It was going to go bad tomorrow, so he figured he better eat what he could of it. Once all of that was done, Chris took it to the living room. He had to make another trip to get his drinks, though. He decided against the chocolate mix because he couldn’t find the expiration date. For all he knew, it was already expired. He couldn’t remember having chocolate milk in the past week. Better to be safe than sorry. Chris sighed as he grabbed the TV remote, flopping down onto the couch. As soon as he turned the TV on and got settled, Chris heard a sudden splash from nearby. The pool.

  
Chris’s family was quite rich. And they had no problem in showing that, though Chris thought they should be more modest about things. They had a large pool, a large backyard and front yard, a balcony in Chris’ room, eight bathrooms, another balcony in the crafts room, and a lab in the basement, a workout room and of course there was Chris’ parents’ rooms and the rooms for the maids and servants. There was also five guest bedrooms. They lived in a freaking mansion, really. And Chris kind of hated it. Anyhow, it was pretty late at night, so there should be no one in the pool right now. Unless…

  
“Crap… Frank, did you fall into the pool again?” Chris knew Frank had a bit of a sight problem. And a hearing problem. The man was old and probably shouldn’t have been working for his parents at all. But he insisted on staying and it seemed that Chris’ parents didn’t really care about the man’s safety. What if he got into trouble and nobody was around to help him? Would that technically count as murder because his parents knew he wasn’t exactly in peak condition right now? Chris shook his head and stood up, dropping the remote on the table as he hurried to go see who or what fell into the pool. He sure hoped it wasn’t Frank. Sometimes the man was incredibly stubborn. That was another thing Chris didn’t really like; old people.

  
Slipping back out into the cold, Chris gazed around the pool, not seeing anyone nearby. It was completely empty, aside from lounging chairs, a table and some pool noodles. There was nobody here. But Chris definitely heard someone fall in. He crossed his arms, feeling the cold begin to seep in already. Still, he would have to jump into the pool to get whoever fell in out. _My night just gets worse and worse._ Chris sighed and stepped closer to the pool, peering inside the large space. The water gently rippled, wavering lightly against the cool breeze that flowed through. Chris groaned softly and really thought about this. He didn’t see anything at first. Maybe he was just hearing things. But as Chris was ready to step away, he finally saw something floating at the bottom of the pool. It was at the other end of the pool, though and Chris couldn’t totally make it out. It was… Blue. And small. A child? That completely changed things. What was a kid doing in his backyard?

  
Chris huffed and quickly jogged over to the other side of the pool, bracing himself before jumping in. The water was colder than he thought it would be and he could feel his body immediately freeze over. He couldn’t stay in here long or he would definitely get sick. More importantly, he had to get to that kid. Chris looked around a moment before spotting the kid not too far away. He swam closer and grabbed them, hurrying to reach the surface. Their hair felt… particularly scratchy and sharp. What the hell did they do to it? Chris gasped softly as he broke out on the surface, hurrying to drag the kid out. They were heavy, so maybe they were almost a teen. Like twelve or something. That or they were just a little on the heavier side. Either way, their weight, plus the water making them heavier and the fact that Chris was frozen to the bone was only making things more difficult. More difficult than it should have been. It took him forever to get them out of the water, and then get himself out. He shivered harshly and let out a few shaky breaths. What if they weren’t breathing? Chris didn’t really know how to do CPR. He knew some of the steps, but not exactly how to do it. What if the kid died on his watch?

  
Chris gulped and looked over at the kid, only to immediately stop everything he was doing or about to do. That wasn’t a kid. It wasn’t a kid at all. It was… Some sort of hedgehog?

* * *

Chris dragged them inside, leaving them by the door while he had gotten a heavy blanket. Then he wrapped it around himself and sat by the body, staring at it intensely. It was like some freakish mix between a hedgehog and a human. It was terrifying, honestly. He wasn’t sure if it was dead or if it was still alive. He couldn’t tell if it was breathing or not. But Chris didn’t really want to get closer to find out, either. What if it attacked him? What if it had rabies or something? Chris was beginning to wonder if he should have left it outside. But it was freezing out there. And they were already soaked to the bone. What if they weren’t bad and were just… Confused or something when they woke up? What if Chris killed them by leaving them outside or something? There were so many ‘what-ifs’ running through Chris’ head right now. He didn’t know what to do. But he was honestly a little scared.

  
For twenty whole minutes, Chris just sat there, staring at the body. It hadn’t moved or anything. Maybe it really was dead. What does he do then? Burn the body? Bury it? Call the cops or something? Chris chewed his lip as he stared and waited, his anxiety growing with each passing moment. After another five minutes passed, Chris couldn’t sit there and wait any longer. He stood up and dropped the blanket, looking over to the phone. If he called the cops, would they think he did it? Would he get arrested? Can he get arrested for killing an animal by accident? Chris started to walk towards the phone, mentally preparing himself, when the animal-human thing started coughing suddenly.

  
Chris jumped so hard, he tripped over himself and fell flat onto his butt. His eyes went wide as he watched the hedgehog thing start moving, coughing and gasping for air. He didn’t know what to do besides stare, and hope that he didn’t get attacked. As the thing started to get it’s bearings, it looked around as it panted softly. Finally, it’s eyes locked with Chris’. They stared at each other for a long moment, the hedgehog slowly standing on its feet. It was then that Chris really realized it was wearing shoes and socks. How did he miss that before? Other than that, it was completely in the nude. And Chris really didn’t need to see all of that.

  
Finally, it spoke, its voice not sounding like what Chris would have thought. “Who are you? Where am I?” The hedgehog sounded young, and definitely male. He sounded maybe as old as Chris was, if his years worked the same as Chris’. His voice was smooth, yet slightly deeper than Chris’ was. The ginger male couldn’t seem to form words as he watched the hedgehog come closer, studying Chris carefully. His heart was pounding in his chest and he honestly felt a little lightheaded. But he couldn’t move. Or speak. “Hello? Do you understand me?”

  
The hedgehog continued to try and get Chris’ attention but he just couldn’t respond. Not until he heard a car driving up into the driveway. Then everything came rushing back to Chris at full force. He leapt up from his spot on the ground and grabbed the hedgehog’s wrist, yanking him towards the stairs. Of course, he resisted. But Chris held firm, shooting the strange creature a death glare. “Just trust me! Please. Hurry!” Chris continued to pull, relieved when the hedgehog stopped resisting and just followed along. Once they were upstairs, Chris yanked the stranger into his room, slamming the door shut and locking it. He sighed and turned back towards the hedgehog, who looked completely confused.

  
“And you didn’t even buy me dinner first.” The strange creature scoffed and smirked, crossing his arms. Chris didn’t quite get what he meant but now wasn’t the time for that. Chris stared a moment, listening for his parents. He left all that food out. They would definitely come looking for him.

  
Chris took a deep breath and finally attempted to speak, doing his best to keep his voice calm and low in volume. “M-My parents cannot see you. You have to stay here until I get them to leave. Then… Then you have some explaining to do.” Chris wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He turned away from the hedgehog, opening his door a crack to peek outside. He could hear his parents coming up the stairs and talking to one another. His mother laughed at something and his father started speaking louder. Chris didn’t even know what he was going to say, but he had to think of something quick.

  
“Why exactly are we hiding from your parents? Look, I really don’t have time for this. I have to-“

  
“Shush! They’re coming. And if they find you, I probably won’t be able to protect you.” Chris left it at that as he listened to his parents arriving at his door. He waited, heart racing even faster.

  
“Chris, honey. Are you awake?” His mother immediately went for the door, but Chris had locked it prior. He was glad that he did. “Honey, why is the door locked? Are you alright?”

  
“Maybe he’s busy, sweetheart. You know, he’s a growing teen.” His father let out a soft chuckle and his mother muttered something that he couldn’t hear. Chris shook his head and sighed.

  
“I’m fine. I’m just…” Chris paused. “Changing. I got some Cheetos dust on my shirt. I’ll be down shortly, okay?” Chris tried his best to sound normal, but he was so nervous and scared right now. So much adrenaline was pumping through his veins. He couldn’t stay calm no matter how hard he tried. There was a moment of silence before his mother answered. She had a weird tone to her voice.

  
“Alright. Well… When you finish changing, come downstairs and clean up the food you left out. It’s past your bedtime. Me and your father will be retiring for the night. Goodnight, Chris.” He listened as their footsteps departed, letting out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. Chris smiled a bit at the success of driving his parents away for now. At the sudden sound of someone clearing their throat, though, Chris suddenly whirled around.

  
This hedgehog. What was he supposed to do now? Chris frowned again and sighed, moving to get closer to the hedgehog. He looked so… Weird. There’s no way he was _really_ a hedgehog, right? Maybe he was some sort of unidentified species or something? Chris shoved his hands into his pants pockets and tilted his head a bit. “Alright. So… What are you?”

The hedgehog looked rather annoyed, crossing his arms over his chest tightly. “What do you mean by that? What else could I be? I’m a hedgehog.” Chris hummed and shook his head, crouching down a bit.

  
“No way. You’re too big to be a hedgehog. Hedgehogs are like…” Chris referenced the size with his hands. “This big. You’re almost four times that size. And uh, you talk. Hedgehogs don’t speak. Not human language, at least.” Chris dropped his hands and stared at the strange blue creature again. He just couldn’t wrap his head around this whole thing.

  
“Oh yeah? And what makes you think you’re so normal?” The hedgehog scoffed and glared at Chris. Chris huffed and rolled his eyes.

  
“Okay, fine. You’re a hedgehog. But you’re not like any hedgehog that I’ve ever seen. You must be from somewhere else…” Chris couldn’t believe he was thinking this. From somewhere else? Like another world? No. Maybe he was just an experiment. That made more sense. “Do you have a name?”

  
“Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog.” Sonic answered coolly with a smile. He tapped his foot impatiently, staring hard at Chris. “Do you have a name, stranger?” Chris couldn’t help but notice the amused yet annoyed tone to Sonic’s voice.

  
Chris nodded slowly and sighed. He was talking to a freaking hedgehog. He was talking to a hedgehog that was bright blue, about five feet and slightly sassy. “Christopher. Christopher Thorndyke. But everyone just calls me Chris.” Chris held out his hand, waiting for Sonic to take it. When he did, Chris stared intensely as they shook hands. He was wearing gloves? Did Chris he hit his head or something? How was he missing this stuff? Why was he wearing gloves and shoes but no clothes?

  
After the awkward handshake, Chris stood up straighter and sighed. Sonic looked out the window and frowned. “Look, kid. As much as I love meeting new people… I really have to go. I need to find my friends.” Chris raised an eyebrow at that. Friends? There were more like him?

  
“Wait, I still have questions. Where did you come from? Who are your friends and how did you end up in my pool?” Chris took a small step forward as he pressed his questions, eyes searching the hedgehog carefully. Sonic looked a little uncomfortable, but he didn’t run away. Instead he sighed and looked down at his feet. There were… Blank spots in his memory. He couldn’t seem to remember everything that happened prior to falling in that pool. But Sonic supposed the kid did deserve some answers. After all, Sonic crashed in his home.

  
“I don’t remember everything, Chris. I just know that I have friends that I need to find. I know they’re here I just don’t know exactly where. I also know that… Some bad people are after me. And me staying here puts you in danger.” Sonic held Chris’ eye contact, slowly uncrossing his arms. He shrugged and smiled softly, backing away slowly. “I appreciate you saving me, Chris. And maybe one day I can return the favor. But right now, I have to go.”

  
Chris nodded slowly and watched Sonic back away to the window. He started to open the window, but Chris stepped forward again. “Wait! Just promise that you’ll stay safe, okay? I saved you for a reason, y’know? Don’t go dying so soon.” Chris smiled and Sonic gave a small nod. He waved briefly before jumping out of the window. Chris stared for a moment before realizing they were on the second floor. They were pretty high up. What if he broke his ankles or something? What was he thinking? Chris had just said that he had to be careful! Chris ran forward and looked out the window, eyes wide as he watched Sonic stretch far beneath the window. Sonic then crouched a bit, as though he was preparing to take off. Then… He ran.

  
But Sonic didn’t just run. He disappeared into a blur and everything around where he was exploded into the air. It was though some sort of air bomb went off in that spot. Sonic moved so fast! He was just gone in a matter of seconds, leaving nothing but a blue blur behind. Chris stared in wonder, mouth hanging slightly open and his eyes once again wide. He figured that’s where Sonic must have gotten his name. He was incredibly fast. Probably faster than the speed of light. It was amazing, but also worrisome. Where did he come from? And why was he here now? Most of all, what would happen to him if he was caught? Chris had so many questions and concerns. And he didn’t even know why he was stressing over this hedgehog. He didn’t know anything about it. He didn’t know anything at all. Honestly, he should be relieved to have gotten rid of such a strange creature. But… Chris couldn’t help but worry about him.


End file.
